Farce
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: Harry learns of his parentage but also the ideals of both sides. He's just like his mother, or so says his father. HP/LV, SS/LE


Haha, this dedicated to **Sin Maxwell and Co. **Ask and you shall receive, yeah.

As you get older, people die; you don't want them to, but they do. There are also people who become cruel as these people die, which is why when Severus received a letter from Lily Potter on September 1st 1991, he didn't open it. He shoved it in a desk draw with a snarl before retiring for the night.

It wasn't until six ears late, when the Potter brat had suddenly begun to excel in potions did he remember the love of his life that continuously mocked him. It was like watching Lily at work, which choked him up, because if it wasn't for James Potter, that could have been his child. He snarled quietly to himself. Mocking Potter wasn't as fun as it usually was.

Later that night he opened the letter he'd received almost seven years ago.

_Dear Severus,_

_If you're getting this, it means the war has taken me. I'm sorry I couldn't say good bye, or tell you what I'm about to tell you in person._

_It may seem as if I chose James over you and for that I apologize. He was the only one I could fool. He never believed for a moment you and I were in love, so when we found out I was pregnant, James assumed it was his._

_If you're still as smart as I remember you being, love, you'll have figured it out. There are glamours on his hair, skin tone, and structure. Please, break them, for only you know how, and next time you see him, call him Tobie. I used to call him that, and think of you. It was so hard for me, living with James. I couldn't put you in danger though, not with the Dark Lord or Albus. Stick with your first choice, my love. Albus will destroy you all if you don't. Show this to Harry if he doesn't believe you, or if you wish to slowly change and tell him later on, that's fine. I trust your judgment Severus._

_All of my love, Forever,_

_Lily – your muggle-born princess_

Severus seriously debated burning the letter in his hands. He could feel tears on his face but he hadn't thought he'd been crying. He let his head fall back as he sighed deeply. He didn't know whether to feel proud of Lily or ashamed of himself for how he'd treated his…son.

That's what he'd wanted though, wasn't it? Hadn't he been jealous of James because of it? After all of the hate and cruelty could he really change, even towards his own son?

"Potter, stay after, please,"

Harry almost did a double take, _please_? He thought. He obliged though, staying seated as the rest of the class filed out of potions.

"Take your book out."

Harry grudgingly did so, _he's going to take it_, he thought.

Severus didn't though; he drew his finger tips across the cover reverently.

"Your mother would have wanted you to have this, Tobie."

Harry blinked away memories that assaulted him; one's he'd thought were gone as he felt a slight tingle across his body. He remembered his mum calling him that when his dad wasn't around. She'd rarely call him Harry when they were alone.

"My mum used to call me that," he said softly since his voice seemed to have run away, "How do you know that?"

Severus was quiet for a few minutes and Harry didn't think he'd get an answer. "It's short for Tobias."

Harry's head snapped up, "That's your m-"

"Yes, it is."

"What does this have to do with me?" Harry asked guardedly, standing up.

Severus handed him Lily's letter. "Open it when you're alone." He absolutely refused to continue to call his son Potter after this. "If you wish, you can find me when you're done." He finished, making his way out of the class room.

Severus didn't see Harry for almost two weeks after that.

It wasn't until the winter Holidays that he found the boy in the Room of Requirement. He was curled up, asleep on the couch. Severus made his way over to the boy. He set his hand on his son's shoulder and called him.

"Harry, wake up," the shoulder stiffened under his hand before an '_expellaramus'_ was coming towards him.

Even though his _protego _blocked it, Harry's next to spells got through. First: _Reducto_, then, again, _Expellaramus_. Once he was knocked into the wall and disarmed, there were fists smacking against his chest as Harry sobbed out his accusations.

"She's lying, you're lying! You're such a bloody bastard! I hate you! Why did it have to be you! You're so fucking cruel!" Harry screamed as he began thrashing as Severus wrapped his arms around the younger man. As Harry finally stopped struggling, the two slid down the wall, Harry sobbing against his father's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Harry, if I had known, things would have been so different, so very different."

"What was mum talking about Dumbledore?" Harry mumbled into Severus' shoulder.

There was a sigh and Severus shifted slightly. "A long time ago, Dumbledore set Tom Riddle up. I'd joined the Death Eaters willingly, I believed Lily would have too if she hadn't been pregnant later on. Dumbledore encouraged couples to get pregnant once he knew the prophecy. You weren't planned on purpose, Harry, but kids like Neville were. You're a gift. They were planned to be prophecy children, you were just unlucky enough to be born into it."

"What does Tom really stand for?"

"Equality of the most basic kind. He believes all living creatures and people of magical ancestry should be equal. From werewolves to vampires to veeles to wizards."

"Why is that so bad?"

"People fear what they don't understand or can't control. Dumbledore believes in equality in wizardry."

"Why do they dub Tom as an elitist then?"

"Because he kills muggleborns and halfbloods that believe in Dumbledore's ideals since they're afraid of the creatures of the Wizarding world."

"So Dumbledore created a façade to shadow Tom's true intentions in hopes of taking him down?"

"Essentially,"

"Sorry," Harry mumbled as he pulled back.

"Its fine," Severus said evenly.

"I really want to deny everything, but even when you didn't know, you saved my life continuously just because I'm my mother's son."

"I love her," Severus said simply.

"Yeah, I see that now."

It was weird getting used to it, and keeping it hidden as well. Severus didn't call his son Potter unless he had to and Harry only called Severus Professor never Snape.

As summer came, Severus wished he could take his son home, but Harry reassured him he'd be fine. It wasn't twenty four hours later that Harry was declared kidnapped; he'd never showed up at the Dursley's.

"You disappoint me, Severus, _Crucio_!"

Harry shot from his position next to Voldemort and rushed into the masses of Death eaters before he even registered it, his hood falling to uncover his face.

"Stop! Fucking stop, Tom! Fuckin' hell stop!"

There was only silence once he was finished screaming, the spell having been lifted. Harry dropped to his knees once he'd reached Severus, not caring that they'd suddenly become the center of attention.

"Dad?" Harry shook Severus with both of his hands. "Come on, Dad, wake up, you've handled worse."

He heard someone laugh and literally snarled, "Shut the fuck up before I silence you myself!"

The silence returned as he tried to wake Severus. Then he turned on Tom.

"You broke him, bloody fix him back!" He almost screamed, bordering on hysteria.

The death eaters suddenly disappeared, most with pained groans. Voldemort stood, walking towards father and son. He had a dark expression on his face.

"Pott-"

"I'm a fucking Snape! Now, fix him!" Harry was hysterical as he continued screaming, shaking his father.

"_Ennervate_," Voldemort hissed to appease the boy. Severus' body convulsed before his breathing snapped to life compared to the lull it had been.

"Dad?" Harry whispered.

A shocked but pleasured look crossed the man's face, "Harry? What?" Severus slurred as he sat up slightly.

Voldemort looked on as Harry almost forced the man back to the floor as he hugged him. Maybe: bodily threw himself at the older man - was a better way to say it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't kidnapped, dad, I ran away. After what you told me about the war. I decided to search out Voldemort. Why kill each other when we can kill our kryptonite?" Harry asked jokingly.

"You're just like you're mother, Tobie." Severus mumbled before he fainted.

"Dad?"

"He's fine Harry, just tired, _Levi Corpus_. We'll take him to your old room."

"Why didn't you tell me he was your father?"

Harry shifted against the other body, "I wanted to protect him. Neither one of us knew until around the Christmas hols. He protected me, I wanted to be able to protect him, but he got hurt anyway." Harry said softly.

"You can't change you're mind now."

"I haven't planned to, Tom."

"You're mine."

"I'm not a possession." Harry said boredly. This came up a lot and he was getting sick of Voldemort's power trips. He liked Tom, he honestly did, but he knew Voldemort so he didn't say anything, and he never would.

The older man shifted and Harry moaned as he moved inside of him. He arched his neck as the older man bit him.

"Whatever you say, Harry."

"You can't hurt him anymore." Harry said, scrunching his face up when it came out breathlessly.

"Yes, I realize that now," Voldemort said, almost annoyed. "He shan't have any special privileges though, only immunity."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Thank you…" Harry murmured as he laced his fingers in Voldemort's as the man began to move in earnest. His gripped tightened and he moaned as Voldemort's hands gripped him. One was digging fingers into his hip and the other was under his head; the one he had in a tight grip.

He ended up scrambling away, ignoring Voldemort's vicious growl with an impish grin as me pushed the man onto his back and his grinned turned to a smile. Harry straddled the older man, thrusting down against him.

"Tom," he breathed with a smile. He laughed softly, nuzzling into the man's next. "Mine," he murmured, sucking on the older man's neck.

"Yours? Sure. You're also mine, Harry." Voldemort hissed as his hands gripped the younger man's arse. He pulled Harry against him, chuckling deeply as the younger man's hair tickled his collar bone and neck teasingly.

"Yeah." Harry agreed, positioning himself on the man before sinking down harshly. His entire body froze up and he through his head back and his fists clenched on Voldemort's chest. "Fuckin' hell, this will never get old." He murmured.

"I quite agree, and if it does, we'll find some spice." Voldemort muttered.

Neither was prepared for the door winging open though; so as Harry rode Voldemort, pulling up just to slam back down while he threw his head back to vocalize his pleasure he didn't notice the intrusion either.

It wasn't until there was a shout that they stopped; or rather Voldemort stopped thrusting up. Harry was in his own little world as he lay against Voldemort and thrust onto him repeatedly. His hands were clenched into fists on the pillows besides Voldemort's head.

"HARRY TOBIAS SNAPE, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Severus finally managed once he could think straight.

Voldemort. His son. Bed. Naked! Far too much about his son's sex life that he didn't need to know!

Harry froze before burying his face against Voldemort's neck, "he isn't there." Harry hoped.

Voldemort's hearty chuckle only made him flush further and grow more mortified. He finally turned to look at his father, horror clearly written on his face.

"Get off him, now."

"I'm not a child, you can't tell me what to do!"

"The bloody hell I can't, get off him now, Harry!"

Harry hissed; his face shutting down as he turned away from his father. "Get out."

Severus started, his eyes widening slightly, "What?"

"Get out of our rooms, Severus, I don't feel like talking to you." Harry intoned coldly, rolling off Voldemort and pulling the man with him as he pulled the covers up and turned his back to his father.

Severus' face was livid but he left, knowing his son's temper was just as bad as his own.

It wasn't even that it was the Dark Lord though. No it was that he was the last to find out about his son. His loyalties, his interests, his…lover.

Harry reminded him so much of Lily that he couldn't fault the boy for not telling him. Hopefully, they would get along in the morning, and when it came down to it, that's all that mattered.


End file.
